


The Obvious Ship

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: #lee!patton, #ler!virgil, #ticklefic, Multi, ler!roman, prinxiety hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Roman and Virgil would make the PERFECT COUPLE! Or, that's what Patton believes. Now, he sets out to try and get the two boys together: Fanboy style!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Obvious Ship

**Author's Note:**

> It's 11:50 right now...Happy valentines day, I guess? I turned Patton into a pure, obsessed fanboy...Sorry not sorry...

It was a normal morning in the mind palace. Roman had gotten up early, fixed up his hair, and put on his make up. As Roman was putting on his costume, he realized that his sash was missing! What?! Where could it have possibly gone? Roman looked just about everywhere in his room. It was nowhere to be found. So...Roman, feeling quite disappointed, decided to try and stay positive and where his costume without the sash.

Meanwhile, Virgil had gotten up late. He put on his black eye shadow, and had begun looking for his clothes. But...his favourite sweater was missing for some reason. Strange...he placed it on the end of his bed last night, and it wasn't under his bed either. Virgil sighed as he stood in the middle of his room with his ripped jeans, and his t-shirt on. His mood was generally not the greatest in the morning, but thanks to the missing sweater, his mood had grown slightly worse. 

Soon, both characters joined the other characters in the kitchen, with their obviously missing items. Logan was drinking his coffee and reading, while Deceit was playing with a deck of cards. 

"Morning." Virgil muttered, walking out in his purple t-shirt. 

"Goooood MORNING everyone!...I'm missing my sash. Have any of you guys seen it?" Roman declared dramatically, wearing his white costume without his sash. 

"Uuuh...Nope, haven't seen it." Logan replied. 

"The dryer was empty from last night." Deceit stated. 

"Go-Good point. Did it end up in the wash from yesterday?" Logan asked. Roman huffed and walked into the laundry room. Opening the dryer, Roman moved his hand through the dry clothes. After checking every single piece of clothing in the dryer, Roman concluded that no: his sash was NOT in the dryer.

"Nope. No sash." Roman replied, pouting as he walked back in the room. "Also Deceit, the dryer was full of clothing. Some of it is yours." Roman mentioned. 

"Oh, I was CoMpLeTeLy unaware." Deceit stated sarcastically. Roman rolled his eyes as he looked around. 

Virgil -following the advice from the previous conversation- walked up to the dryer to check for his hoodie. After rooting through the wash for a bit, Virgil discovered that his sweater wasn't washed, and therefore, wasn't in the dryer. Virgil let out a frustrated growl. When he went back out to the kitchen, he was presented with an interesting sight:

Patton was standing in the middle of the room, walking to Logan. But more importantly, Patton was wearing Virgil's sweater and Roman's sash over top. Roman was staring at the strange sight, struggling to figure out if he should laugh at the sight, or discipline Patton for the theft. 

"Patton...WHY! Why are you wearing my sweater!" Virgil asked, frustrated. 

"AND, my sash!" Roman added. 

Patton giggled. "Can't you tell? I'm Prinxiety!" Patton proclaimed. Virgil and Roman both froze. Both their eyes were widened. 

"...Interesting...Elaborate, please." Logan instructed. 

"Okay. You two, have failed to make ANY MOVES TO MAKE PRINXIETY HAPPEN!" Patton explained, rather loudly. "I've tried helping you two! The whole world wants it!" Patton declared. 

"D-Do you ship us?" Virgil asked him. 

Patton let a big smirk grow onto his face. "Maaaaayyyybe?" Patton replied. 

"I don't see it. They are NOT shippable aT aLL!" Deceit stated. 

"See? Even Deceit sees it!" Patton reacted, pointing to him. 

"Oh my go- JUST GIVE US OUR CLOTHES BACK!" Roman yelled. 

"And spoil an adorable opportunity?! I don't think so..." Patton said with an evil grin. 

Virgil looked Patton up and down. Virgil could tell what Patton wanted. It was practically written on Patton's face! 

"I think the only way we're gonna get it back...is by chasing him down ourselves..." Virgil explained. Roman looked towards Virgil, and began to grin evilly. 

"You wouldn't want us to go for desperate measures, now would you Patton?" Roman asked. 

Patton's eyes widened, as his mouth followed suit. This just confirmed Virgil's beliefs. 

"Ohoho...He wants it alright..." Virgil explained. "Wanna team up?" Virgil asked, holding out his hand for a handshake. 

Roman smirked. "Well, of course, emo nightmare." Roman replied eagerly, before shaking his hand. 

Patton gasped, and began jumping and clapping his hands like a fangirl, before pulling out a notebook and pen to write something down. 

"What's that?" Deceit asked. Patton paused his writing, and slowly turned his head towards the man behind him. 

"...nooooothing?" Patton attempted to lie, before going back to writing. 

"Nevermind. I don't wanna see it." Deceit stated. Patton, after finished writing, threw the notebook towards him before getting himself ready for a chase. 

Suddenly, Patton started sprinting away from them.

"HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY SASH, YOU THIEF!" Roman shouted before chasing Patton. 

Virgil's smile grew wider as he happily followed suit. 

While all of that was happening, Deceit took the time to read the notebook. Upon reading the title, Deceit bursted out laughing.  
____________________________________  
Prinxiety (Roman and Virgil): Proof of Potential Couple:  
-Screaming while holding hands (They started SCREAMING! Potential crush on each other?)  
-Roman helping Virgil feel welcome to the light sides (HE FREAKING WANTS HIM WITH US!)  
-Virgil checking him out (MULTIPLE TIMES!)  
-ROMAN checking him out (ESPECIALLY WHEN VIRGIL CHANGED TO PURPLE! AAAAH!)  
-The bickering between the two (Opposites attract, right?)  
-Their matching love for Disney (PRINCE X EMO = DISNEY LOVERS?!)  
Conclusion: I APPROVE!  
Next step: GET THOSE COWARDS TOGETHER!  
____________________________________

"This is a useless list...you won't wanna see this..." Deceit said, handing it to Logan.

Suddenly, Patton came zooming past Deceit and Logan, and sprinted up the stairs. Following him, you guessed it, was Roman and Virgil. Somehow, it's taken 10 minutes of sprinting to actually catch him. 

Soon though, Logan had lost his train of thought thanks to a crash from upstairs. Logan smiled to himself. That must mean Patton was caught. 

Sure enough, Logan was correct! Patton had been tackled down by Roman from behind. With Patton laying on the ground and Roman on top of him, Virgil set to work removing Patton's shoes and socks. 

"WAIT! VIRGIL! I'M SORRY I TOOK YOUR SWEATER! I just- I needed to get you two working together! And this was the only way to do it!" Patton explained. 

Virgil chuckled at that. "Yeah, you accomplished that alright. Now you'll have to survive the evil wrath of 'Prinxiety'." Virgil teased playfully. 

"Wait, really?! Great!...So...what are you gonna do?" Patton asked, growing slightly nervous. 

Roman looked towards Virgil, with a potential idea in mind. Virgil looked back at Roman with a curious look. Roman, wanting to show him his idea, used his magic to create a red feather. 

"A fe-...Oh...Ooooh, I like that." Virgil said with a slightly eager smile. 

"Really?" Roman clarified, unable to fathom the happy smile showing up on Virgil's face. 

"Yup. You lead the way." Virgil reassured. Roman eagerly fist pumped the air, before sliding himself off of Patton. Roman rolled the father onto his back, before sitting onto the front of Patton's waist. 

"Now, I would use this feather on him...but feathers are actually useless on Patton!" Roman explained. 

"Wait, seriously?!" Virgil asked. 

"Yeah! So..." Roman replied, before using his magic to create a new item. "a make-up brush would work a lot better for this!" Roman said eagerly, creating a powder brush. 

"Hmm...alright. Let's make it stiff, but soft. Okay?" Virgil suggested. 

"Noted." Roman replied, before turning the powder brush into a small concealer brush. 

Patton let out a squeal at the mere thought of such a thing being used for this purpose. 

"Ready?" Roman asked, suspense fully. Patton squealed, both nervous and excited. Roman started slowly lowering it as he continued teasing. "Cause I'm...goooooonna..." Roman teased evilly. 

Virgil huffed impatiently, and pushed Roman's hand down, causing the brush to fall into Patton's belly button rather quickly. 

"AAAH! Vihihihihirgihihil! Whyhyhyhy?!" Patton asked. 

"Ya Virgil..." Roman asked, looking at him. 

"Easy: I'm impatient." Virgil replied, slouching as he watched Roman swirl the makeup brush in his belly button. 

"Wahahahahait! Ihihihi'm sohohohohorry! Ihihihihi'm SOHOhohohohorry!" Patton attempted to apologize. 

"Too late for apologies, buddy. Now be a good little boy and face your punishment." Roman replied with a smile. Patton continued to giggle as he watched Roman play around with the brush in hand. Roman continued to do this for 5 more minutes, before removing the brush. Patton took the moment to recuperate the small amount of breath he'd lost. When he looked up to Roman however, Patton's eyes widened dramatically, as a long and horrified squeal left his mouth. 

Roman had used his magic to change make up brushes. What did he choose this time? A large blush brush! And to make matters worse, Roman was teasing him with the handheld object by bouncing it up and down off Patton's tummy like a bouncy trampoline! 

"Ooooh! Good choice!" Virgil reacted. 

"Why thank you, darling!" Roman replied. Patton let a small smile grow onto his lips. In his mind, Patton was fangirling rapidly. Every small thought that entered his mind, went in and out in a couple seconds, before a new thought took the very same trail, in and out of his brain. 

All of a sudden, those thoughts took a dramatic pause, as that damned brush was fluttering itself all over Patton's tummy. Every single instinct in his body, immediately switched to forcing bouts of laughter out of Patton's body. The brush was so soft, so gentle, and unsurprisingly: SUPER TICKLISH! Patton's head shook back and forth as more cheerful laughter left his mouth. 

"You seem to be enjoying this...What about swirls? Do you like swirls?" Roman asked, before drawing circles with the bristles of the blush brush. Patton's laughter grew higher a little bit, as his body squirmed and attempted to get away from such a ticklish brush. Such a thing should not exist for such an occasion! But, Roman was clever with his tools. He's learned through many tickle fights, that makeup brushes are a lot more useful than first advertised. Not only can they help apply make up, but they can tickle a person as well! 

"ROHOHOHOHOMAHAHAN! IHIHIHIT TIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!" Patton yelled through his laughter. 

"Well, I'd hope so! Otherwise, this would be preeeeetty awkward..." Roman replied. 

"Hey, have you tried his armpits yet?" Virgil asked. 

"Nope! I haven't. If you hold up his arms, I'll gladly try it out!" Roman offered. Virgil nodded in agreement and lifted Patton's arms up. 

"Ihihi nehehever imagined yohohou twohoho wohohohorking tohogether." Patton said, letting some leftover giggles leave his mouth, even as Roman stopped the brush. 

"Well, you'd better believe it! Disney prince and Disney emo are working together." Roman stated. 

Virgil chuckled. "Disney emo...good one." Virgil reacted, slightly flattered at the nickname. 

Roman took the time to fluff up his brush a little bit, before starting. Patton squirmed and whimpered nervously as Roman fluttered the brush back and forth, against the palm of his non-dominant hand. Now, Roman was ready. Before using the brush, he tried lightly scratching with his finger first. This earned him a squeal and a high pitched giggle. Finally, after what felt like forever, Roman placed the brush against Patton's armpit and fluttered it. 

Patton threw his head back and let out a loud scream! "WAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!" Patton pleaded through his laughter. 

"Please what? Please tickle my other armpit? Why, a great idea you have! I'd love to!" Roman teased, before moving onto the second armpit. 

"THAHAHAHAHAT'S NAHAHAHAT WHAHAHAHAT IHIHIHI MEHEHEHEHEANT!" Patton yelled through his never ending laughter. 

"I know. I just wanted to switch armpits." Roman replied with a smile. After a couple more minutes of tickling, Roman removed the brush and made it disappear. 

"Why are you stopping?" Virgil asked. 

"Because I think Patton has learned his lesson. Patton?" Roman said, looking to Patton and waiting for an answer. 

"Ya?" Patton replied, confused as to what he was supposed to say. 

"Did...Did you learn your lesson?" Roman clarified. 

"Yes. I learned my lesson." Patton replied. 

Virgil let go of his arms and got off the man. "Alright. What did you learn?" Virgil asked. 

"Oh! That's easy! I learned that you two are definitely an adorable couple!" Patton happily exclaimed. 

Virgil let out a groan, while Roman growled in anger. 

"WE! ARE NOT! A COUPLE!" Roman yelled. 

"Aww, come on! You're gay, you're opposites, and you've been dropping hints for the longest time! JUST DO SOMETHING ALREADY!" Patton shouted. 

"Okay. I'll take back my sash, thank you." Roman demanded subtly, lifting the sash right off Patton. 

"And I'll take my sweater back." Virgil said next, unzipping the zipper and slipping off Patton's shoulders. 

"Is it comfy?" Roman asked Patton. 

"The sweater? Yeah! It's really comfy!" Patton replied. 

Roman looked to Virgil, who already had one arm in one of the sleeves. Virgil looked back at Roman, who was basically giving him the desperate puppy eyes. 

Virgil sighed, and slipped the sweater off. "Fine." Virgil said, handing him the sweater. Roman cheered excitedly, before taking it and slipping it right on. 

Roman gasped, and wiggled back and forth. "IT'S SO COMFY!!" Roman yelled excitedly. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. This is the only time you can wear it, so enjoy it while you can." Virgil warned. 

Patton gasped in pure excitement. 

Roman conjured up a tall mirror, and started admiring himself in the mirror. Virgil rolled his eyes and let a small smile grow onto his face, before walking up to the prince. 

"Looking good, Roman. Purple looks...really nice on you, actually." Virgil complimented. 

"R-really?" Roman reacted, his face slightly turning red as he watched Virgil zip up the zipper and fix his hair. Virgil began placing bits of Roman's bangs in front of his face, to look more...emo. Roman smiled genuinely, and put his hands in Virgil's hoodie pockets, letting Virgil do his thing. To end it off, Virgil grabbed the hood, delicately placed it on his head, and made it so that his bangs and face were noticeable under the hood. 

"Oh, my GAHD, JUSTKISSALREADY!" Patton yelled impatiently. 

Roman sighed as he turned his head and looked at Patton with the most honest 'I'm sick of your shit' face. Virgil took one quick glance at Roman's face, and clutched his stomach as he doubled over laughing. 

"Patton...we don't like each other...not in that way...please...try to respect that." Roman attempted. Patton's impatience seemed to soften a little bit. 

"...Oh, alright...you don't need to date each other..." Patton said, disappointed but compromising. Roman let out a long sigh of relief. Patton's disappointed face soon morphed into a mischievous face. "But, that doesn't stop me from writing down the MILLION REASONS why you two SHOULD BE DATING EACH OTHER!" Patton added excitedly. 

... 

... 

...Let's just say, there was a lot more yelling and laughter echoing through the house after that...


End file.
